


Jon & Dany - One Shots

by BlakesRus



Category: Daenerys Targaryen - Fandom, Targaryen - Fandom, game of thrones, jonerys - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, BFF Missandei, Bitchy Sansa, CEO Jon, Cheating, Confidence, Cute Kids, Daario - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Drogo - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Ghost is a good boy, Grey Worm - Freeform, Hurt, Jonerys at the beach, Lies, Love, Modern Era, Multi, Office Worker Dany, Other, Past Abuse, Robb, Rumour, Sea, Tears, Tears lots and lots of tears, Unrequited Love, body issues, ghost - Freeform, laugh and smiles, proposal, sand, to mend our broken S8 hearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakesRus/pseuds/BlakesRus
Summary: A collection of Jonerys One shots. Will be taking requests.Mostly modern AU settings. Will include other characters as I write.Hope this brings you comfort during the shitstorm that was the S8 finale





	1. Does being apart make the heart grow fonder?

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Mother Of Dragons ~

It was 4am and Ghost had cuddled into Dany's side, sleeping soundly. Dany was wide awake, thankful for Ghosts company as she ran her fingers through his fur. 

She tried not to imagine Jon sleeping beside her, tried not to cry as she remembered how he ran his fingers through her hair soothingly to get her to fall asleep. 

Something got stuck in her throat, and her eyes brimmed with tears. "I miss him so much". She whispered.

Ghost let out a sigh, almost like an  _I miss him too._  

He'd left for work just over six months ago, promising to be back by the end of the month. But one month turned to two, two to three and before Dany knew it, she'd spent half the year in their apartment; alone.

So much so, it didn't feel like it was their apartment anymore. His smell had disappeared, his clothes not there. His toothbrush gone, and those god-awful socks Robb had bought him last Christmas, he'd taken them too.

The only reminder that Jon lived there was Ghost, but even he was different, he missed Jon. They'd never been apart since the day Jon rescued him as a pup, and he was struggling to.

Dany knew that the neighbours assumed they'd broken up, although the apartment was on the highest floor and partly private, she still heard the gossiping of a morning as she made her way downstairs to leave for work.

"I haven't seen him around for months" The snotty girl on the third floor whispered indiscreetly, "Mmmm, he left his mut though" Her roommate added.

Dany would laugh it off in the end, before sticking her headphones on to drown out the playground gossip. Because if she didn't laugh it off, she would cry. She knew how it looked, like Jon had took off and left her behind.

_Maybe he had?_

Maybe he'd forgotten about her and found someone better. Maybe he realised he didn't need her anymore, nor their imperfectly perfect apartment.

They spoke on the phone every Sunday, and Dany would admit it was her favourite part of the week. 

To hear his voice, to see his face.

"You look more beautiful with each week that passes" Jon said, pupils dilated as he looked at Dany's face on his screen.

He remembered how bright her eyes looked and if only he knew the reason, they looked that way lately. 

She'd been crying again, missing him so much. But she'd never show Jon that, how much it bothered her. 

Because she loved him. Greatly, truly, deeply. And she would never want to hold him back. That’s the kind of person Dany was, selfishly unselfish.

They’d talk about Ghost, and stupid things like the weather. Jon never bought up work, he had that for the other six days of the week. Sunday was their day, Dany’s day.

But when the next Sunday approached, and Dany awoke with a spring in her step because it was their day, she leapt over the other side of the bed and grabbed her phone.

There was a text on her screen, Jon’s name above it, reading it over as she sat down; defeat evident in her eyes.

**Morning my love, works carried over today so I wont be able to video chat. Still on for next week. I love you**

She tossed her phone onto the bed, bringing the covers high to cover her face. She felt so childish for being upset. Imagine that, a grown women who can’t go a week without speaking to her boyfriend?

But Dany knew it was deeper than that, she hadn’t seen him in the flesh for months, hadn’t smelt his cologne or felt his fingers caress her skin.

Her insecurities would play tricks on her at night, filling her dreams of Jon with another buried into his side as he slept, leaving Dany and their life behind.

Sometimes she would wonder if he was ever coming home at all.

And it hurt, it hurt all over.

But she had to be strong, she still had a job to keep, and Ghost to look after. But it was all so hard to be away from the man she loves. The man she wants to spend the rest of her life with.

She didn’t reply to his message; she couldn’t lie anymore and say ‘hey it’s okay’.

Because it wasn’t okay, it was to much.

Ghost sensed his mothers pain, leaping onto the bed beside her and attacking her with a mountain of sloppy wet kisses and enthusiastic licks.

Dany managed a small smile, fussing his head in thanks. “You are my best boy aren’t you” She cooed; cheeks still stained with tears, but at least she had stopped crying.

A couple of hours later, and Dany hadn’t moved from the bedroom, Ghost still beside her like the loyal companion he was.

She must of drifted off, because the last thing she remembered was Ghost beside her but when she stirred she saw bags on the edge of the bed and the smell of coffee engulfing the apartment.

She shot up then, senses on high alert; her eyes froze on the pair of worn shoes near the bedroom door.

They were Jon’s shoes, his favourite shoes.

Her breath got caught in her throat once again, shaky hands peeling back the covers. She noticed Ghost had left her, and when she heard Jon’s playful voice teasing Ghost she almost fell to the floor.

“C’mon boy, I missed you so much” Jon emphasised, cuddling Ghost like he was a baby.

He heard a thud come from the bedroom and rushed in quickly to find Daenerys sitting on the floor, back against the wall. Her eyes looked dull and sore, not bright and happy like on the videos.

And that’s when it dawned on Jon.

“Dany” He whispered, touching her shoulder.

She looked at him, a hint of mistrust in her eyes, but it vanished when his palm rested on her flushed cheeks.

“It’s really you” She muttered; voice strained.

Jon smiled sadly, before wrapping his arms around her back and burying his face in her neck.

“I’m so sorry I left you for so long” His voice racked with guilt.

“You’re sorry but you did it anyway” Dany’s voice was surprising sharp, causing Jon to release her from his grip.

“Dany I-“.

“You left me” Her voice broke, and then the tears came crashing down once again.

Jon shuddered, overcome with a sharp sense of dread.

_What have I done._

She looked away from him, the tears still spilling down from her long lashes and he reached out for her again but she pulled away, pushing his hand back.

"Don't" She whispered, all the fight leaving her voice.

Jon was wounded, and he sat himself on the edge of the bed eyes burning holes into the wall as he collected his thoughts from the last few months.

"You never said- I thought you were okay- Dany, if I had known I would of come back" He cried, emotion constricting his throat.

She shook her head slowly, "You seemed happy and- and I didn't want to hold you back" She admitted, tears easing out.

Jon sighed, running his hand through his hair "Daenerys I'm sorry, truly I am. But work-".

"There shouldn't be any buts Jon" She said, her words seeming final. "You shouldn't say sorry for leaving me behind. I shouldn't be mad at you for leaving and providing more for us in the last six months than I have working my shitty job in the last 4 years. But yet, here we are" She shrugged.

The sadness in her eyes made his heart tear in two, all he wanted to do was reach out and tell her he's sorry.

But she didn't want him to.

He slipped off the bed, rummaging through his bags with haste. Dany observed him, still trying to collect her breath enough to speak again.

Jon sighed in relief, as he pulled a small green box out from his bag. He took a second to compose himself, before turning around to meet Dany's wide eyes.

"This wasn't exactly how I pictured this going... but hey when were we ever ones to do things perfectly" He smiled nervously.

Dany froze, the realisation of what was about to happen dawning on her when he came over and got down on one knee.

"Daenerys, I worked away for six whole months to get enough to buy you this ring, and to get enough to buy the house on Lemon Tree Lane that you love so much. I know I've missed the past six months with you, but I hope you know I only did it, because I had every intention of spending the next six months, and the ones after that and- the rest of my life with you".

Dany gulped, fresh tears blooming in her eyes as she looked down hesitantly at Jon's hand, in which lay the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen.

"You really mean it?" She asked.

"I do... Daenerys will you marry this big idiot?" He asked confidently, lips twitching into a small smile.

She lunged for him, wrapping her arms tightly around his back, taking residence in the safety of his lap.

"Jon Snow I love you" She murmured into the nape of his neck.

She felt his warm breath on her neck as he chuckled "I'll take that as a yes then".

He slipped the ring on her finger, "I won't ever leave you like that again. I swear it" He proclaimed.

And Daenerys had never been more sure of anything in her life, "I know" She replied leaning in to kiss the man she loved.

He was real, he was home.

_And he'd never leave her again._


	2. I’m not beautiful anymore. Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys is in her early stages of pregnancy and is loosing confidence quickly. Will some witty words of wisdom from her husband finally make her see what he sees?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for my wonderful friend Ky @Moonlightbb_98 from the intellectual Targ GC on Twitter.

“Ugh” Dany sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day, throwing another dress onto her growing pile of dresses that didn’t fit.

Her patience was wearing thin, her dresses did nothing for her. Each one as unflattering as the next. She rubbed her temple, trying her hardest to think of something that might fit her well and boost her dwindling self confidence.

She heard the front door open and close, the sound of Jon’s keys being flung in the bowl, followed by his hasty footsteps.

”Dany?” He called out.

“In here” she sighed, turning back to face the mirror.

He opened the bedroom door, taken aback by her half naked body as she stared back at herself in the mirror.

His eyes drank the sight of her in, smiling to himself at how well pregnancy suited her.

But her eyes seemed sad, her shoulders heavy, and Jon felt unsure.

"Are you alright love?” He asked, standing behind her, his hands massaging her shoulders, hoping to relax them. 

She let out a deep sigh “I’m not beautiful anymore”.

She stared longingly at her reflection, magnifying her imperfections more than she needed to. 

“I mean look at this” she frowned in disgust, pinching the smallest amount of skin from her stomach.

“And look at my boobs Jon. Look at them” she demanded, pushing them further out for him to see.

He chuckled, raising an eyebrow “Are you asking me to sexually objectify you?”. 

She swatted him away, but Jon placed a small peck to her bare shoulder “Don’t be silly. Your the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. And I’m sure our daughter would agree” he smiled softly. 

He knew Dany was finding it hard to cope with her bigger motherly breasts and what she called her already prominent ‘mummy tummy’. But he still thought she was the most damned sexiest being alive, bump or no bump.

“I know you think you’ve changed, and maybe you have” He shrugged, causing Dany to roll her eyes.

 _”But”_ his voice suddenly turning serious “You are gorgeous, truly, utterly gorgeous” He told her.

“Besides, nobody ever said no to packing some more cleavage” he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, eyes playfully rested on her perfectly rounded breasts. 

Dany cracked then, her lips curling into a wide smile. She placed her hands gently over the middle of her stomach where their baby was growing, Jon followed suite, snaking his hands around her hips to rest over hers.

They stood silent for a moment, both thinking about the small life growing inside her that they’d created. 

Before he got to caught up in his emotions, he jumped to the side “Your practically _glowing_ darling!” Jon shouted, impersonating their extravagant elderly neighbour. 

She imagined him in Edna's clothes and she couldn’t wipe the picture from her mind. 

They are alike she thought, both _short_.

His attempt at making her laugh made Dany soften again, making her feel better than he probably realised. 

“I’m going to take a shower” he told her, kissing her forehead softly.

She nuzzled into his touch, closing her eyes for just a second before he untangled himself from her body. He walked towards the bathroom, stopping just short of the door.

“Oh Dany” he called.

She looked up at him, “The red dress is my favourite. It shows all the right... what’s the word. _Assets?_ ” He grinned childishly.

She threw her slipper at him, smiling proudly when it hit him square in the face.

”Thanks for your input Jon” She rolled her eyes playfully before reaching into her closet for the red dress. 

Whilst he was busy showering, she slipped the red dress on. Smiling in satisfaction at finally having something fit. She finally felt comfortable in her own skin again.

She cupped her stomach again, thankful for the little bundle of joy inside of her; even if it was changing her body much quickly than she ever had anticipated.

She glanced in the direction of the bathroom door, she was thankful for her loving husband to.

She tearfully smiled at her reflection, finally feeling _beautiful_.


	3. You've never been to the beach? Ever?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon tells Dany he's never been to the beach. So she jumps in her car and takes him. Fluff fluff & more fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for my wonderful friend Ky @Moonlightbb_98 from the intellectual Targ GC on Twitter.

" _What?_ " Daenerys snorted, hand clasping her mouth to prevent another laugh from escaping. 

She looked at Jon, clearly amused at his revelation. He looked away, a little uncomfortable because he knew how stupid it sounded.

"So- just to be clear" She giggled again, before composing herself with a deep cough "You've never been to the beach, or felt the sand between your toes?".

Jon glared at her, no malice behind his eyes; he was just nervous, bothered by having to admit in his twenty four years on the earth that he hadn't. "No... I've never been to the beach, or felt the sand between my toes".

Dany faltered then, her lips straightening, realising it went much deeper for Jon than she first realised. Her outstretched hand giving his a soft squeeze. "I didn't mean to upset you" She said sincerely.

Jon frowned, "No... no it's not you Dany. It's just little things like this that remind me how shitty my childhood was" He gulped, nervous eyes staring at the floor again. 

Dany melted, eyebrows quirking upwards as she tried to figure out a way to fix it. 

"I know" She mumbled quickly, body jumping towards Jon "I'll take you. We can- we can go together?".

Jon seemed hesitant though, his face not looking as overjoyed as Dany had anticipated. "Or not..." She added, trying to ease off the pressure of her suggestion.

Jon nodded slowly, but surely "No. Your right, I should go- it will be fun right?" He asked her, as if seeking assurance.

She went onto her tip toes, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead "It will be fine, I promise" She assured him.

Jon went into the bedroom, figuring out what to wear. A wave of embarrassment washed over him, sheepishly popping his head around the door to call for her. 

"Dany... what should I wear? Can you help me?" He asked, annoyed at how weak he must sound.

Dany appeared within seconds, her face demure, looking at him so delicately Jon knew she didn't mind.

She reached into his bottom draw, grabbing a pair of shorts and a light coloured T-shirt "These will do" She nodded approvingly before placing them neatly on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks" Jon smiled appreciatively.  

"We don't have to go- if you don't want to" She reasoned softly, hand coming to caress his flushed cheek.

He shook his head, "It's fine. I'm- excited" He managed to say with a smile.

Dany left him to get changed, feeling uneasy at her initial teasing. She scolded herself, she should and _does_  know better. 

Jon was broken when she'd first met him, eyes downcast, his anxiety through the roof. But there was something about him that made her keep trying, until eventually he trusted her enough to let her in.

He told her, very vaguely about his childhood and the horrific things he lived through with his foster family in the middle of no where.

The mother was wicked, subjecting him to verbal abuse daily. Keeping him alone and secluded away from her real children. The father however was lovely, warm and Jon trusted him. But he worked away alot, and so he was always left in the _capable_ hands of his foster mother.

It had damaged him, a small child growing into a even more damaged man. It took him years to learn the grasp of socialising and making friends; it took even longer to trust people.

The sound of the bedroom door closing snapped Dany out of her thoughts, she smiled at him in an attempt to ease his nerves.

"It's okay to be nervous" She reasoned "But I promise, you will love it".

And Jon believed her, his anxiety levels decreasing the longer she smiled at him.

"I trust you" He nodded firmly, he meant it.

Daenerys smiled softly, knowing how much it had taken him to trust her; when so many others had let him down before.

She took his hand in hers, leaving the house with a towel, sun cream and sunglasses.

"I'll drive" She said, when she noticed him dawdling by the car; _of course_ he doesn't know where to go. 

She took the keys willingly from his grasp, waiting until he was buckled in before setting off. It didn't take long to get there and Jon was thankful for the short journey; knowing he wasn't to far away from home.

Dany pulled over into a parking bay, turning the ignition off and turning to face him. "Are you ready?" She asked him.

He nodded back firmly, eyes never leaving hers. 

Dany acknowledged his gesture, getting out of the car before placing her sun glasses on the top of her head.

They walked down a small flight of stairs, and Jon could see the miles and miles of sand infront of him; he sucked in a breath.

"It's okay" Dany whispered, feeling his hesitance.

She intertwined her fingers with his, taking the lead as she stepped onto the hot sand. Jon followed closely behind her, placing his feet in the holes her feet had freshly made.

She stopped about halfway down, nodding her head in approval "This is a good spot". She lay the blanket out, slipping out of her sandals.

Jon copied her, like a newborn copying his mother; he slipped his one flip flop off, placing his foot onto the bare sand.

"Ow- Fuck" He spluttered "The sands hot" He grimaced, placing his foot onto the blanket, sighing in relief that is was still cool.

Dany smiled tenderly "You'll get used to it".

He believed her, and so when he slipped his remaining flip flop off, he slowly lowered his foot to the ground, letting his foot bit by bit get swallowed by the sand. It didn't burn the way he thought it would. 

He wriggled his toes, letting the sand swarm over his skin. It felt good, weird but good. "Hey- I can feel the sand between my toes" He looked over at Dany proudly.

A heartfelt smile appeared on her face, as he sat down next to her on the blanket. He noticed how the suns reflection on the water made her eyes sparkle, and for a second he couldn't bring himself to speak.

He took in her wide smile, and the very light freckles around her nose. Her hair glistened in the sunlight, her skin glowed.

 _I like the beach,_ Jon concluded.

He could taste the salt in the air, his tongue poking out to wet his lip. He began to relax, lowering his upper body onto the blanket. Dany joined him, her fingers running absentmindedly across his torso.

"Are you alright?" She asked, voice laced with concern at his silence. 

"I am... I'm more than alright" He replied, head turning to the side to face hers.

He lent over to kiss her forehead, her skin was warm and tasted like the sea.

"Thank you Dany" He whispered gratefully. 

She smiled, relieved he was happy and comfortable here with her. 

"Tell me what else you've never done and I'll do it with you" She promised.

Jon blushed as he started to list off places he'd never been to, films he'd never watched, and food he'd never tasted.

He told her everything, from the most serious to the most minor wishes he had, because he knew adamantly in his heart that she would show him.

_She'd show him the world, and he'd love her forever for it._

He picked her up, spinning her around aimlessly, gravity kicking in as they spun around and her already light frame became weightless.

Everything around him was blurred, except for her, her beauty was as clear as ever and it reminded him again just how lucky he was.

When his momentum started to spiral, he stopped; placing her feet firmly back onto the golden sand.

"God, I love you" He declared breathless, eyes drinking her in heavily.

"And I" She stepped closer, closing the distance between them "Love you" She quipped before holding his face in her tiny hands and planting a needy kiss on his wet lips.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, looking out towards the sea. "Can I- can we head towards the sea?" He asked.

Dany hummed softly, snaking her arm around his lower back as they walked arm in arm towards the water.

_And Jon never looked back._


	4. I could never hurt you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Jon get into a kind of fight, Dany thinks he's going to hit her. But of course he doesn't- he's not a Drogo or a Daario.  
> Angst, hurt and a betrayal. Not is all that it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for my wonderful friend Ky @Moonlightbb_98 from the intellectual Targ GC on Twitter

It all started because of one Sansa Stark. Jon had demoted her from being one of his advisers because she wasn't really giving anything to the team, _or_ to his company, she was just a body, with a face, who thought her very being was just enough for her to keep her job.

 So in retaliation, Sansa began to spread a rumour through the offices of the huge PR company that they worked at, that Jon had cheated on Dany with Ygritte from the third floor.

 Slowly, but surely the vicious rumour spread like wildfire and it wasn't long before Dany's best friend Missandei pulled her to one side discreetly in the bathroom, after getting wind of Jon's apparent deceit.

"Dany... I've heard something, everyone has and I need to tell you" Missandei's expression was bleak, pained even, the thought of her worlds holding enough weight to surely break her friends heart.

And for some reason, Dany felt like she knew... she knew what was coming; it was something bad, _something heartbreaking_.

"There's a- a rumour-"

"A rumour?" Dany frowned, her friend was never one for playground gossip. 

_Oh, it must be about me._

"Yes...a rumour that Jon- _your_ Jon has been- cheating on you with Ygritte from the-".

"Third floor...." Dany trailed off, finishing Missandei's sentence for her robotically.

She felt a gut punch to her stomach, she couldn't speak. All those long hours on a Friday; it all made sense. He'd been with her, _with Ygritte_. Jon was the CEO of the company, and Ygritte was in some terms his _right hand women._  

Dany became wrapped up in her own emotions, tears were brimming dangerously close to her lash line, but she couldn't cry, not here, at work, surrounded by fake people and their horrible gossip.

Missandei reached out for her best friend, rubbing her shoulders soothingly, "It's true isn't it?" She asked steadily.

Dany nodded, because she knew, god, she _knew_ deep down that it was.

"I'm going to make Jon Snow regret the day he broke your heart" Her friend promised, and Daenerys never doubted her for a second. But this was a battle she must face alone, and she wasn't willing to let her friend put the job she loved so much on the line for her.

"You've done enough Miss... I need to do this alone" Dany nodded slowly, eyes uncertain as they stared down at her fourth finger on her left hand, where Jon's promise ring lay.

Missandei reluctantly accepted her friends wishes, "If you need me..." She began, but Daenerys hugged her tightly cutting her off, before leaving the bathroom. 

Now that Missandei had told her the truth, it was like she could finally see everyone whispering and talking about her, about Jon... about what _he'd done._

The majority of her office floor thought nothing of her anyway, they all believed Dany had met Jon before she started working there and the only reason she was there was as they put it a _good fuck_ for their boss.

But it wasn't true, none of it. They lived together, they were happy and Dany enjoyed mixing with people from different levels of the company, she enjoyed not being given a free pass for every job.

She earned her opportunities and that's one of the reasons that her and Jon fell in love.

_Because she wasn't like the rest._

She felt sick, she ran towards the escalator, the walk from her desk felt alarmingly longer than normal, even at the pace she was running. Her arm was outstretched leaning onto the wall to keep her body upright. She sorrowfully checked her reflection in the elevator mirror, trying to fathom what was so wrong about her that she was constantly betrayed by the men she loved.

First there was Drogo, who hit her whenever she did anything out of line, which most of the time was just simply breathing. Then there was Daario, who used her for sex, along with two other girls the entire time. She had loved Daario, but he wasn't faithful to her; **ever**.

And when she confronted him, he stripped away her job, her car, her so called _friends_. You see, anything could be bought for a price but not Dany.

She moved to New York and met Missandei and the rest was history. Missandei got her a job at her work, introduced her to her circle of friends.

And then along came _Jon._

When Dany got back to their apartment she began packing her bags, throwing t shirts and odd socks into her duffel bag the best she could.

She wanted to cry, she wanted nothing more than to sit there and cry until her eyes would dry out. But she couldn't, she'd done it twice before and she'd be damned to think that Jon would be her third downfall.

Her phone was vibrating on the side, but she ignored it she didn't care. She knew it was probably Jon trying to worm his way out of it and she threw his favourite mug against the door in retaliation.

She had trusted him, more than anyone in her entire life and this is how he repaid her.

Hurting her so cowardly.

She heard their front door open, footsteps pacing frantically around the living room.

"Dany?! Dany are you here?" Jon shouted, and her stomach dropped.

She froze, controlling her erratic breathing in the hope he'd think she wasn't there and he'd go back out the door.

But he was clever, dialling her number again; she closed her eyes in defeat when her phone vibrated on the side and she wished she'd thrown that instead of his mug. 

"Dany?" He called out again but with much more urgency.

He stopped at the door, eyes taking it her array of clothes and shoes discarded all over the bed, his eyes slowly working their way around until they came face to face with Dany's.

"What- what are you doing?" He asked calmly.

"Please- please don't pretend your care now. After what you've done to me" Dany shouted, she tried so hard to be strong but the first tear fell and after that she couldn't stop herself.

"I'm leaving" She cried, zipping her duffel bag up roughly before slinging it over her shoulder.

"What? Why?! Talk to me" His voice croaking desperately.

"Fuck you Jon" She shrieked, throwing a pillow at him.

"Dany-" Jon shook his head in confusion, stepping towards her without so much as a reaction as the pillow hit his chest.

He had her cornered against the wall and the bed, and Dany got this horrible sense of dread; finding herself in the same predicament with Jon that she had with Drogo and Darrio.

All she saw was the slight movement of his hand and she flinched momentarily, closing her eyes to accept what was to come. Her eyes were squeezed tightly together and she was prepared, she was ready for his hand to connect with her face.

**But it never did.**

She peered slowly through one eye, apprehensive at what she may see, but it was nothing that she took pleasure in seeing.

Jon was slumped on the floor, eyes looking at her with such _horror_ and disbelief.

Dany sucked in a breath, realising all to soon what she had done.

"You- you thought I was going to hur- hurt you?" He asked, eyes alarmingly wide.

He felt feverish; like someone had ripped his soul from his body. _She truly thought I was going to hurt her._

Dany's lips parted, but she didn't know what to say, instead she looked down at the floor.

"Dany- god Dany I love you more than _anything_ in this world. I'd never hurt you- I- I thought you knew that. I really did. I'm not like _them_ " He cried, and Dany felt like a bullet had ripped through her chest.

She felt horrible, because she knew she _fucking_ knew he wasn't like that; he'd never hurt her; not physically anyway. 

"I'm sorry Jon" She wiped her cheek, lowering herself onto her knees infront of him

"But you- you've broken my heart" She whispered.

He looked up at, shock and surprise evident in his parted mouth. "Dany I- I would never" He frowned painfully, feeling sick at realising she thought he was capable of such a thing.

She looked away, gathering her strength the best she could "You cheated on me- with _her_ " She slurred through her tears, bottom lip trembling at saying those words out loud.

"With her- and all I did was love you Jon" She frowned, turning away in agony, she hadn't got the strength to look at him anymore.

"Dany- for godsakes I love you. I _haven't_ and _will_ never cheat on you. Don't you see?" He nudged her with his foot until she looked at him.

"I demoted Sansa, because she was fucking useless at her job and she made advances on me that I _never_ and _would_ never accept. Don't you think it's convenient the same day I do that, this rumour comes about? Tell me Dany, have I ever given you reason to distrust me before?" He asked, eyes wide in hope that maybe, just maybe she would believe him.

"But all those Friday nights Jon" She rolled her eyes, trying to not fall into the trap.

He shook his head, "Daenerys. It was just work, I'm the CEO I have to work late sometimes, check the CCTV if you really want to" Jon snapped, before his face softened.

"I'm sorry- look it wasn't just me and _Ygritte_ it was me, her, Robb, Grey... there was plenty of us".

But there's only one _you_ " He said, voice firm.

He reached out for her hand, thankful when she didn't pull away. "I love you and I need you to trust me Dany, please" Jon whispered tenderly. 

And little by little her walls began to crumble, and she eased into his touch, her face was still flustered, hair sticking to her wet cheeks. 

"Can I hug you?" He asked, and she nodded slowly welcoming his safety net arms willingly.

"I'm sorry" She breathed softly, hoping she hadn't screwed this up.

"Don't be. I should of sacked Sansa on the spot, but I didn't I gave her the benefit of the doubt. But I promise you Dany, I won't do that again" He assured her.

"I'll call a meeting tomorrow, and address this stupid fucking rumour-  anyone who continues to bad mouth me or you for that matter can leave".

Dany sighed into his chest "I love you Jon".

"And I love you Dany" He whispered, planting a kiss on her forehead. 

"Please- next time you want clarity on something, _come_ to me. _Talk_ to me" He pleaded.

And she nodded, rubbing her cheek into the crook in his neck. He rubbed her sides, continuing to plant tiny kisses on top of her head and she truly knew, he wasn't like the rest.

He wasn't a Drogo or a Daario; he was Jon and he loved her; and she needed to remind herself that for as long as it takes for it to stick.

"There is one thing though- that I need you to do" Jon said, cocking his one brow higher than the other.

Dany played with the hem of his shirt; waiting anxiously for his request.

"I would very much like a new mug" He chuckled, eyes travelling to what was left of his previous mug on the floor.

Dany bit her lip "I'm so sorry". 

Jon shrugged, laughing it off "It's not a big deal Dany".

Her lips perked up into a smile, "I guess it's not".


	5. The Dragon Queen And Her Three Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Season 7, Daenerys introduces Jon to her children for the first time, and Jon makes her a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't added much to this lately. I've been focusing on my other Jonerys fic (give it a read if you haven't already)

Jon had been in Dragonstone for two days, and had only seen Daenerys Targaryen in fleets and bounds. After their first meeting, Jon had convinced himself it was a wasted journey, that she only cared for the iron throne, not that he blamed her, not directly anyway.

She wouldn’t offer her support to the North, not unless he bent the knee. He may be King in the North, but he was no King, and the North was surely not his to give away.

_Was it?_

His brooding thoughts from his tower room were suddenly interrupted by the girl with the caramel skin whose smile was inviting and infectious.

“My Queen has asked that you meet her” Missandei informed Jon, shortly after knocking on his open door.

Jon turned in surprise, “Where am I to meet with her?”.

“Out there” Missandei gestured to the window over looking the cliffs.

Jon’s eyes followed the trail of light coloured stone stairs until they rested on a small figure propped against a sandstone pillar.

“Thank you” He nodded appreciatively at Missandei before she left him to get ready in peace.

***

A short while later, Jon began the steep descent down the stairs, he could hear the Queens Dragons screeching in the distance, yet could see no trace of them in the sky.

It was unnerving to say the least.

Daenerys's slender figure came into view eventually, and Jon was close enough to make out the curl of her nose, and the plumpness of her lips.

She was beautiful, there was no denying it. But being as fair and as beautiful as she was, made her dangerous.

Jon slowed his movements down when he reached the edge of the stairs, not wanting to startle the young Queen as her eyes chased after the waves below.

He went to clear his throat, but stopped half way when she spoke.

“Thank you for meeting with me at such short notice, Jon Snow”.

He was knocked back by her words, a frown gracing his lips at her assertiveness. 

Daenerys didn’t turn around to greet him, so Jon took the plunge and moved closer, as she had secretly wanted him too, until he was shoulder to shoulder with her, only a strand of hairs space separating them.

Daenerys had been hounded by Tyrion to give the King in the North a chance. _“He’s just like you”_ Tyrion told her, when she mentioned of the Unsullied escorting Jon and his travel companion off her shores.

_“He was born a bastard, and now he’s known as King in the North. I know you want him to bend the knee, but he is much more than that. Give him a chance, I beg you”._

Daenerys eventually caved in, unable to deny she felt the similarities between them arise when she heard Ser Davos talk of Jon and his triumphs as well as his defeats.

And that’s what bought them here, to the edge of the cliff that Dragonstone was harboured on.

"It's awfully cold isn’t" Daenerys muttered, observant eyes gracing Jon's figure as he appeared at her side, joining her in viewing the choppy waves below their feet.

"You've obviously never been to the North" Jon teased, teeth resting on his lower lip, half smirking.

Daenerys squinted her eyes slightly, her gaze heavy as though she was staring right through his soul. Jon's lazy smirk dropped, before he began shifting uncomfortably under the heat of her stare, keeping his eyes firmly on the unsettled sea.

His body fizzled with nerves, an unexpecting feeling he hadn't thought her stare would conjure.

Yet for some reason, it did.

"No, I haven't" Daenerys muttered after a brief period of silence, clasping her hands tightly infront of her chest.

Jon suppressed another smirk, unsure why he felt so pleased with himself. It was obvious she’d never been North; she hadn’t been on this side of the sea long at all.

He didn't understand why he felt so jitterish, his palms increasingly sweaty and why his eyes couldn't seem to tear themselves away from ogling at her lips.

 _Those fucking lips,_  Jon cursed to himself.

Even these circumstances couldn’t neglect the fact he was still a hot bloodied male, and he was adamantly sure that whatever parts of the known world had, had the pleasure of seeing Daenerys Targaryen would feel exactly the same.

Jon never thought he'd be so thankful to hear the screeches of three Dragons as they raced across the brash waves. But it was a distraction, one he needed to be able to focus his vision elsewhere.

He still hadn't gotten used to the large shadows of dread that for brief spells blocked out the sunlight as they flew overhead, but managed to refrain from ducking his head cowardly as they flew above him.

He wasn't frightened of them, but he wasn't inclined on getting close to them either.

They were strange creatures, mystical, something he'd heard tales about, but never quite believed.

Drogon roared protectively as he circled above Jon and Daenerys closely standing bodies, and Jon gulped, looking upwards in a mixture of awe, amazement and fear.

They were worldly creatures, everything down to the flecks of colouring on their scales and their overly oppressive wingspan.

It was a bewildering thought, creatures so large and ferocious, all at the command of one small, powerful, silver headed Queen.

His eyes instinctively drifted over to Daenerys, and when his eyes landed on her upturned lips, he wished he hadn't looked at all.

This was the first time Jon had seen her smile since he had landed on her shores, and it stirred something inside of him.

A smile looked good on her, Jon noted.

He didn't mean to stare so obviously, but he was captivated in the moment by how her eyes shone so incredibly bright, a stark contrast to the large grey clouds that littered the sky.

She expressed such a great deal of tenderness, love flowing through every crevice of her body, that Jon for a short second thought he finally saw the girl behind the Queen.

The wind blew at their bodies sharply, like thousands of tiny pins were puncturing his body, but Daenerys didn't seem to feel a thing. Her gaze, unfazed, held on her children, and everything else around her seemed to be inferior, it just seemed to disappear. 

It was odd, but mildly comforting for Jon to try and see the Dragons the way Daenerys did. She had managed to bring Dragons back into the world, and that gave Jon a great deal amount of solace.

She had, first-hand, made the impossible possible, and he hoped her belief in all things impossible, would aid him well, when eventually approaching the subject of the army of the dead.

"Their beautiful aren't they" Daenerys muttered without thinking, turning to follow the direction of her children as they swooped lower across the hill.

Jon scoffed, beautiful not being the first thing to spring to mind as they began to descend towards the ground a few feet away from where he stood.

Daenerys's body whipped around hastily, to face him head on. The lines around her stern eyes bore hurt, and offence.

By the Gods, Jon chastised himself, he'd upset her.

"The Dragons are _my_ children" She replied, voice unusually unsteady, as her body shifted from side to side as the strength of the wind blew up her fur lined coat.

Jon had struck a nerve, and a small part of him thought that even if she did believe the threat coming for the North, she may choose to decline to help.

"I meant no offence your Grace" Jon replied apologetically, hoping his words would be enough to smooth the frown lines around her lips.

She paused, gathering herself quickly before sternly nodding her head, "Come and meet them Jon Snow".

He could have refused; he probably should have. The thought of her ordering her children to burn him alive not crossing his mind until he was mere meters away from their bodies, by then it was far, far too late to walk away.

Jon stared up at the colossus creatures as they curled their bodies around him and their mother. His neck craning up so high, he briefly lost his balance, he recovered quickly, quickly enough that Daenerys hadn't noticed his clumsy mistake.

"This here is Viserion" Daenerys began, her voice steady as she coaxed the creamy white with flecks of gold Dragon towards her.

She rubbed his snout softly, her supple fingers gliding over his scales with admiration, "I named him after by brother Viserys, but he's nothing like my brother" Daenerys paused, and Jon could sense her internal debate, she had stopped talking, but it felt as though she had so much more to say.

"My brother was cruel to others, to me. But Viserion he’s gentle, quiet, he's-".

"Beautiful?" Jon asked suggestively, tongue darting out to wet his lips at his brazenness.

For once Daenerys didn't stare stoically at him, his words earning him a small smile. It was quick, and over within a second. But it had been a smile a nonetheless.

She moved on quickly to her next child, his sea green scales reminding Jon of home. His colouring similar to the Lily of the Valley flower that Sansa planted every year around her birthday.

"This is Rhaegal, named after my other brother. I never got to…” She paused again, and Jon wondered if her family history was as tricky as his.

So far would suggest it was.

“I never got to meet him. But Rhaegal carries his memory on valiantly well. He's gentle too, whereas Drogon is-" Daenerys bit her lip, thinking how best to describe her biggest and arguably the most aggressive of her three children.

At the mention of his name, Drogon huffed, his mouth parting widely enough for Jon to make out the rows and rows of jagged teeth embedded inside his snout.

"Drogon is the most stubborn, the strongest minded too" She quipped, smiling as she said so.

“But he’s a mama’s boy alright” She cooed, forgetting herself and the company she held for a short moment.

Daenerys ducked her head inside Drogon’s side, to mask her flushing cheeks. She reached out tentatively, her arm stretching outwards to hook around the side of Drogon’s neck, the feeling of his scales under her palms relaxing her unsteady heart rate.

Jon was silent, eyes drifting between each Dragon before finally settling on their mother, the Dragon Queen.

"Legend says Dragons are fire made flesh, but they are my children. They are beautiful, they gave me hope when I had lost all, they gave me love, warmth. They gave me a purpose. Each day that they grow, I grow" She glanced inadvertently at the silent Northern man to her side, wondering if he had children, or ever planned too.

She wasn’t sure why she felt inclined to think about it, why would she care?

"Do you wish for children Jon Snow?".

Her thoughts soon became reality, and she didn't quite realise what she had asked until Jon's brows darted upwards at her forwardness. 

"Well, I-" Jon flustered, the tip of his boot kicking a handful of rocks as he avoided her obvious gaze.

"I'm sure back in the North you’re quite a hit with the ladies" The inquisitiveness didn’t dilute in her tone, her brows twitching in anticipation.

"I am not a visitor of brothels, if's that what you are implying" Jon replied coyly, refraining himself from rolling his eyes at the young Queen.

Daenerys quickly gathered herself, steering her eyes away from his, sucking her cheeks in to try and recover from nearly falling victim to the Northerners charm.

"I would never allow another the burden of being a bastard. A burden, I have endured all my life. I haven't met another that I would like to share my life with, and so I haven't really thought about uh- children".

Jon looked away then, the prying four sets of eyes doing nothing to help settle the unsteady feeling pulling at his chest.

"Perhaps one day" Daenerys countered, before humming softly as she patted Rhaegal on the nose.

She fussed her children goodbye, before taking a few steady steps towards Jon.

"Aye, maybe" Jon replied, pulling his cloak closer around his exposed neck, eyes invasive as they travelled the length of Daenerys’s face and back.

"Do you think I'd like the North?" Daenerys asked, as they began their climb back up the staggered steps.

Jon amused by her question began to chuckle, finding it hard to imagine the fiery Queen traipsing through the snow-covered hills, with three Dragons at her tail.

"It's very cold your grace, and not as grand as your probably used too".

Daenerys frowned momentarily, her mind probing if she appeared to come across as entitled, and snobby, she was anything but.

"On the contrary Jon Snow" She began, clearing her throat. "I like the idea of a quaint place; I find it much more... homely. Dragonstone is my home, it's where I was born... But it feels miles too big when I'm here all alone" A sad shadow cast over her eyes, and Jon wanted to pry more into her past, but felt he would be speaking out of term by doing so.

"Well, maybe I'll take you to Winterfell one day, your Grace" He suggested, cocking his head to the side just in time to see her smile.

His northern gruffness was like nothing Daenerys had ever heard, and she wondered if all those who drew North sounded like him.

She glanced fleetingly at his face, _feeling as though there isn’t anyone else quite like him._

"Maybe I'd like that" Daenerys replied, her voice cool and steady, eyes careful not to give too much away as the heat built in her numb cheeks.

"I'd like that a lot" She added demurely, releasing a short-elevated breath.

Jon nodded his head slowly, staring at the Queen much more intensely than before.

_"As you wish, your Grace"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always kudos & comments are appreciated. Please leave some suggestions below & I will try my best to follow through with them!


	6. Was it weird to think of her bestfriend's lips on hers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A teenage Jon and Dany. They brag about their platonic friendship, how they prove a boy and a girl can be best friends without having to hook up. But things happen, and suddenly, they aren't sure anymore?  
> Fluff, awkward fluff, feelings being shook loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @Kantstopwithmyships for the prompt. Enjoy, loves.

Daenerys groaned for the hundredth time that day, reaching out to check the time on her clock. Great, it was only 6.30am and it was already shaping out to be the worst day of her life.

Viserys, her older brother had woken her up at 4am, pounding on their front door. He was drunk, slurring soppy sentences at his sister, that he’d never, _ever_  allow past his lips if he was sober.

She opened the door, taking the majority of his body weight as she ushered him safely inside. They collapsed onto the couch, Viserys’s head rolling backwards, mouth gaping open unflattering.

“Vis” Dany hissed, nudging her brother forcefully, until his eye lids opened, bloodshot eyes bulging out of their sockets.

“Let’s get you to bed” Daenerys whispered, casting a worried glance at the grandfather clock near the door. If Rhaegar found out about this, both of their heads would be on the chopping block.

She pulled on her brother’s arm again, poking him forcefully in the ribs until a groan began to curse through his lips.

“Dany, you’re the best sister I’ve ever had, _I_ do love you-” Viserys slurred, hiccuping at the end of his sentence in a way only he ever could.

“I’m your _only_ sister” Daenerys hissed through gritted teeth as she hoisted his tall frame up off the couch, though she couldn’t deny it felt nice to hear him say it.

They had managed to make it up the stairs, sweat beginning to dampen the hair stuck on the back of her neck. Daenerys heaved one last time guiding him up the final step. She dragged him quietly towards his room, successfully closing his door behind her, sighing in relief that they had made the trip without crossing paths with their older brother. 

Viserys flopped onto his bed, face first. Daenerys suppressed an amused smirk, the idea of taking a photo as evidence of her hot mess of a brother was all to tempting. But she couldn’t betray him like that, even _if_ he wouldn’t hesitate to do it to her.

“Shhh” Daenerys whispered, slipping his shoes off and pulling their mothers blanket over his still body tenderly. She looked back one last time, a smile ghosting over her lips as Viserys curled the blanket around his hand.

By the time she got back into her own bed, it was 5am and she groaned, knowing in two short hours she’d be getting ready for school.

Daenerys hadn’t long settled when her bedroom door burst open, her other brother Rhaegar standing there in his dressing gown, flicking her light on hastily.

“Dany” He whispered punctually.

Daenerys stirred, hands instinctively shielding her eyes from the ceiling light. “Rhaegar?” She asked, frowning, body stuck inbetween worlds.

“We've barely got any hot water left. Viserys was meant to sort the payment…” Rhaegar paused, finding the words that had just left his mouth alien on his tongue.

“Viserys” He muttered, “He forgot to pay the damn _bill_ ”.

Daenerys was now propped on her elbows, her eyelids still heavy, but her ears were intune “He musta’ forgot” She muttered sleepily.

“I gotta shower before work” Rhaegar pondered, “Do you reckon you could shower at the Starks?”.

Daenerys nodded lazily, head collapsing back onto her mountain of pillows “Yeah, whatever”.

Rhaegar walked across her room, pressing a fleeting kiss to Daenerys’s temple. “You’re the best”.

That was twice, in the short space of an hour that she’d been told that. If she wasn’t so sleepy, she’d find it mildly odd.

Dany’s alarm rang out at 6am, she awoke to a stiff neck and sore eyes. She sat herself up, reaching for her phone instinctively. She scanned through her notifications, glancing over Rhaegar’s text.

 _Don’t forget to thank the Starks for letting you use their bathroom,_ it read.

 _Yeah, sure,_ _whatever_ Daenerys replied back on autopilot.

Wait, _what._

Her heart began to beat profoundly out of her chest, the thought of showering at their neighbours giving her a complex.

what the hell was wrong with their own bathroom.

She hurried into the bathroom, stripping down as she turned the shower on. When the ice-cold water plummeted down her spine, she finally grasped why Rhaegar had mentioned showering at the Starks.

“Seven hells” Dany squealed, wrapping the fluffiest towel she could find around her shivering wet body. She padded back to her room, grabbing her phone to call the middle Stark, her bestfriend Jon.

“Dany…” His morning voice sounding a thousand times raspier than his 9am voice. “Is everything okay?”.

Daenerys’s teeth clamped down hard on her bottom lip, “Uh- can I use your bathroom today?” She asked awkwardly.

There was a pause, she held the phone closer to her ear, hearing the faintest of voices talking to one another.

“Yeah, Robb say’s its fine” Jon replied after a minute of white noise.

“Great thanks, I’ll be round in ten” Daenerys replied thankfully.

She patted herself dry, annoyed how the ends of her hair had began to dry as a result of being shocked with cold water. She tied it up, trying to conceal it the best she could.

She popped her head around Viserys’s door, and as predicted he was still sound asleep. She made her way to the front of her house, before hopping over the gate to her neighbours.

They lived in a quaint part of town, it was small and everyone knew everyone. Not much happened there, it was old and untouched.

The Starks had been her neighbours for as long as she could remember. The eldest Robb, was a trainee TA and was in charge of the household while his dad was away on business.

Jon, Dany’s bestfriend was next in line, he didn’t have the typical Stark auburn hair and blue eyes, but Dany felt his raven curls and warm eyes suited him much, much better.

Daenerys walked up the steps to his front porch, and was spooked when the front door opened before she had even had chance to knock it.

“Dany” Robb smiled, stepping aside to let the blonde pass.

“Morning Robb, uh- thanks for- “.

“It’s fine, Rhaegar had already called me anyways. Your practically family now. It's all yours” Robb gestured up the stairs.

It didn’t occur to her in that moment, that her brother had spoken to Jon’s brother. Or that her brother even had Robb’s mobile number to hand.

_But that was an entirely different story altogether._

“Oh, Dany” Robb called, stopping Daenerys around half way up the stairs. “Jon’s in the shower already, just chill in his room if you want”.

Robb shouted goodbye to his siblings, before leaving for work. Daenerys lingered on the landing, feeling strangely awkward that Jon was showering mere feet from where she stood.

~~Naked.~~

She flushed, quickly rushing inside his room that she’d been in countless times before.

As always, his bed sheets were messy, screwed up at the edge of his bed. Daenerys being the neat freak that she was couldn’t help but fix it. Her hands smoothed over the fabric as she straightened out the edges of the sheet. His bed sheets smelt like him, and Daenerys shamefully bought the linen to her lips, taking in a needy, deep breath.

_Jon._

Jon’s door creaked open, his footsteps coming to an abrupt stop at the sight of his bestfriend in his room.

“Dany?” He asked, wrapping the loose towel tighter around his waist, not sure why he felt so conscious of his bestfriend seeing him like that.

Daenerys froze, shoulders tense as they locked into place. “Hmm” She winced, hoping his odd tone of voice had nothing to do with the bed sheets still clasped in her hands.

“I uh- “Jon coughed, attempting to clear his throat in a manly way, but it came out strangled and jittery.

Daenerys dropped the fabric, spinning around slowly to face him. She stopped dead when her eyes landed on his sculpted chest, brows shooting up in surprise, her heart ending up in her mouth.

“Jon” She muttered, not being able to tear her eyes away from the water droplets that ran down the length of his body.

Jon gripped onto his towel tightly, knuckles becoming white with tension. He made no attempt to move, and neither did she.

“Do you want me to…” Daenerys trailed off, shifting from one foot to the other awkwardly.

“No!” Jon replied far to quickly than he intended, “No” He repeated again, voice much softer.

“Just uh- “His one hand let go of the towel slung low across his waist, reaching for his damp curls.

Daenerys’s followed the movement, eyes drawn to the way his biceps curled as his hand ran through his hair.

Was she…?

_No._

Was she ogling at her bestfriend?

“Just stand over by my window while I get changed?” Jon asked steadily, lip darting out to swipe over his lip.

“Yeah, okay” Daenerys replied, thankful for his blackout curtains that surely masked her scarlet cheeks.

She moved quickly over towards his window, folding her arms so that she could rest her shaky hands on either side of her elbows. Dany stood quietly, the only sound coming from Jon as he rubbed the towel over his body. She stood dangerously still, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up at the thought of Jon standing butt naked behind her.

She heard the sound of his draws open and close bashfully, and after a few more seconds, the noise stopped. “You can turn around now, I’m decent”.

Although she couldn’t see him, Dany was adamant he was smirking as he said it. She looked over apprehensively,surprised to see him still partially naked, except for a tight pair of jet-black boxers that covered his modesty.

“You wanna jump in now?” He asked, arching over to burying his head into the towel, rubbing it vigorously over his hair.

“Uh”.

Daenerys blinked a few times, hoping to snap herself out of whatever tired induced trance she was clearly in.

She had seen Jon topless countless amounts of time. At the beach, in the gym, in her swimming pool. But something felt different this time, and she couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

It felt more invasive, more personal. Standing in his bedroom before the sun had come up, the small beads of water still running down his cheek.

“Dany?” Jon pushed, as he stopped drying his hair, tossing the towel over his broad shoulder.

He stared at his bestfriend, a quizzical lopsided smirk forming on his face.

“Yeah- sorry” Daenerys mumbled, face flustered as she made her way towards his door. But Jon caught her last second, an affectionate hand resting on her shoulder.

It sent a shock through her body, and she had to refrain from yelping under her breath.

His eyes were unforgivably soft, and charming, and Dany felt her skin grow hot wherever he looked, as if bathed by fire. “If you’ve forgot your shower stuff, you can use mine” His eye’s tracing over her lips and back.

She smiled fleetingly, muttering a short thanks before slipping from his grasp. She ran into the bathroom, locking the door swiftly behind her.

She lent against the door for a few seconds, taking a moment to straighten out her erratic breathing. She turned the shower on, surprised that Jon’s favourable shower temperature was hers too.

_It would make it easy if we ever showered together._

The thought alone made her throw her head back into the heavy stream of water.

_If this doesn’t wash away my lewd thoughts, nothing will._

Dany embraced the soothing water as it ran down her body, she held her neck under it, gently massaging it in hopes of easing the tension that had built there.

She eventually reached for Jon’s shampoo and shower gel, squirting an overly excessive amount into her small palm.

She chuckled to herself, hoping Jon wouldn’t mind the sudden decrease of his toiletries. She rubbed the substance into her scalp, the smell of Jon was thick as it clung to her body.

It was overwhelming, to smell like him. It was almost like he had left his trace on her body, in some ways, she guessed he had.

Dany breathed in deeply, savouring the smell that began to sink deep into her pores. When she was finished, she gathered a towel around her chest, tucking it in as tightly as she could. She took another towel for her hair, wrapping it up neatly.

She didn’t preempt the awkwardness that would surely follow, as she stalked across the landing back to Jon’s room.

He was dressed now, sat comfortably in the middle of his bed. He looked up towards his newly opened door, finding his bestfriend dripping wet with a towel wrapped around her.

His eyes traced over her collarbone and the small indents on either side of it.

“Hey”.

It was one word, but it seemed to stir a hundred different emotions inside Dany’s head. He stared at her, making no effort to hide his obvious gaze.

When their eyes met, it was like they were thrown back into reality.

“I can leave, if you’d like” Jon suggested, scrambling to his feet.

Daenerys shook her head, studying him with a fiercely soft stare, like a lioness stalking her prey. “You can stay”.

Jon swallowed tightly, turning away quickly enough to stop him blurting out something obscene. He paced over to his window, wondering if Daenerys had felt the same niggling feeling itching at her chest when she had stood there.

Her breaths were ragged and deep, the gentle patting of the towel across her skin, sending Jon annoyingly wild.

He knew she was beautiful and that she had perfect lips and perfect teeth. That he knew everything about her, right down to the small mole behind her left ear.

Jon wondered if what he was feeling right now was just a typical male thing. An overly attractive girl half naked behind him, any man would surely feel the pressure build in their lower region.

But he wasn’t just any boy nor was she just any girl.

Daenerys was his bestfriend.

“Jon?” Daenerys called, breaking his trail of thought.

“Yeah?”.

“This is really- uh- I need your help please” Tone unsteady.

“Can I turn around?” Jon asked, his mind exploding with a thousand possibilities of how she was dressed or not dressed right now.

“Uh, yeah”.

He circled on his heel slowly, not wanting to seem overly enthusiastic to see his bestfriend partially naked. She stood with her back to him, the zipper to her wine-red dress resting just above her bum.

“It’s stuck, I can’t do it myself” She explained, feeling his pull of his gaze on her back. “Can you do it?” Dany asked, holding her breath.

“Aye, of course” Jon rushed over, gripping the thin fabric of her dress in his one hand, the other tugging on the zip.

He tried not to look down her back, and marvel at her tan skin that peeked through the unzipped opening. His eyes tried not to venture towards the bottom of her back, where the faintest part of her red thong could be seen.

Jon tried not to think about how soft her skin felt underneath his fingers as he pulled either side of her dress closer together, nor how much she smelt like him when she gathered her long hair to one side so he could see the zip better.

Daenerys stood silent in wait. She was surprised by how soft his hands felt when his fingers brushed over her skin. Everywhere he touched left a mark, a fiery blood red mark on her skin, she felt the heat all over, burying her body in a strange mixture of lust and fear.

Those few seconds were the most frightening of Jon’s life, the possibility of him slipping up and doing something that could ruin their platonic relationship.

But the more he fantasised about how soft her skin must feel elsewhere, the more he felt the platonic safety net tare.

“All done” He whispered against her neck, hands resting on her shoulders.

Daenerys’s heart leapt out of her chest, the nerves swarming her body like a virus. She turned slowly, Jon’s hands skimming lighting over her shoulders as she did so. At last, they stood opposite one another, the heat from Jon’s palms still on her skin.

“Thank you” Daenerys whispered, eyes flickering to his pursed lips and back.

Something happened in that moment, he wasn’t her bestfriend who’d seen her with mud and twigs in her hair.

He was a boy leaning towards her tentatively, eyes closing as his lips brushed over hers.

“Jon, c’mon we’re gonna be late” Ayra, the youngest of the Starks shouted up the stairs.

The noise pulled their lips apart. Jon looked startled, eyes not meeting Dany's. She took a step back, feeling as though she needed to put space between their bodies.

They were friends weren't they?

Two best friends who were meant to break the stereotype of boys and girls only being best friends, not falling into the statistics that get together and fall in love. 

“Do you _wanna_?- ”.

“Should _we_?-”.

They exchanged an awkward glance, both finding an odd sense of comfort in the others embarrassed highly pitched voice.

“After you, Dany” Jon rasped, nodding towards his door, admirably letting Dany escape his room of hell first. 

He couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to kiss her again, and it was something that stayed with him the entire day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave requests below guys! :)  
> Kudos is appreciated.


End file.
